When September Ends
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: What is it like for Zero Kiryu after things at the Academy settle down and he is forced to settle into his new life with a new partner? Will things ever be the same or will his bubbly new partner shake his world up? Warnig: THERE IS AN OC! SORRY!


**Title: When September Ends.**

**Zero**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This has been on my mind for a while and I just now got to writing it. This is for the people who voted on my poll!**

**Note: Ummm…so I know nobody really likes original characters, but this is my fanfiction and by God I do what I want! ~BOWS REPEATEDLY~ IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! I just had too! Actually I didn't even mean to, she just snuck in there, so please bear with me and just enjoy? For me?**

The sun cascaded down through the trees, splashing across the brown earth in a playful, fun free aurora of life. It was as if the sun had its own way of awakening the world and declaring its supreme rule over the day. Even now, students of the Cross Academy were lying in the grass or running around in the joyful rays, soaking up all the light their warm skin would allow. However, deep within the darkened rooms of the night wing, a certain level E vampire was glaring out the window in disdain for the light creatures.

Zero Kiryu had learned to hate the sun, learned to despise the way the world shone and trespassed into his dark lair behind the black satin curtains. He huffed as his long ivory fingers ran through his silver hair. Turning away, he felt his energy drain as he collapsed on the bed only mere inches away. Ever since things had gone back to normal he had accepted his place in the night class, the disdainful blood in his veins keeping him from going insane and killing all he saw. He attended class when he wasn't doing his usual duties as a school prefect. It wasn't the same though. As a level E, he could still be in the sun even though it annoyed him, his former partner, however,…could no longer walk beneath those rays she had once danced in. He sighed, the scent of sleep filling his nostrils as his body relaxed.

Yuki was not the Yuki he knew, she was now glued to Kaname's side, constantly guarded by the others in the class, and had not exchanged words with him since he had returned. Typical pureblood. Zero rolled over, his mind growing weary with thoughts and memories, things he wished did not plague him. Just as he was about to fall asleep he was shaken by a sudden bang as his door opened unexpectedly. He sat up, Hunter instincts grabbing his gun and aiming it at the door as the intruder entered swiftly.

"ZERO3!" A young voice called, more like squealed.

The voice belonged to a young second year girl named Bloom. Her short red hair was pinned back with hair pins to show her crystal blue eyes that seemed to relax the aura of the room. She was a short girl of five foot nothing and slim from all her martial arts training she had grown up in. She had only been to the school for a few months when Zero returned and found she had taken Yuki's place on the School guardian squad. He resented her and everything she was. Naive, innocent, kind, outgoing, and sweet; she was the embodiment of annoyance and he reminded her of it often. Bloom smiled the same carefree smile she always wore as she bounced onto his bed and leaned back to look him straight in the eye.

"Time to get up. 3" She laughed, a bubbly voice he dreaded. "Are you alright?"

"Bloom, look outside." He stated. She turned her head to glance out. "What do you see?"

"It's a beautiful sunshiny day!" She replied.

"Right, sunshiny. Why would a vampire, in his right mind, be on duty" He suddenly kicked her off the bed. ", on a sunshiny day!"

"OW!" Bloom complained as she stood up nursing her side. "Well, I have been on duty since last night when you were in class, so I thought you would guard while I was, but you didn't show up so I had to call in."

"Not my problem." He stated, diving back under the dark covers.

"H-hey, Zero?" she asked in a quiet voice Zero had never heard her use before. He glanced over top of the covers to see she had her eyes cast down, her face sullen and…almost sad? Crazy, the cheerful little miss Bloom did not know the definition of sad or fear or…loneliness. "Have you ever thought…if my grades slip that you would have to do this all by yourself?"

He stared at her. No, he had never thought about that. He had never cared. She was annoying and way too happy for his taste. You would think with the fact they were in opposite classes that they would never see each other, but he found himself constantly thinking about her when he was alone and just how irritating she was. The fact she seemed to emanate her own sunny aura was enough to hate, but now he thought about her sunny aura all the time. He had never thought that one day he may wake up and not see her sitting on his bed, poking his back or laughing as she drew on his face. He sighed; he didn't like the pit that had magically burrowed into his stomach.

"Hey, I'll skip class tonight…" He growled from under the cover.

"Huh? B-but your grades…"

"…are way better than yours." He sat up and stretched before fixing her with a tense stare that could curdle milk. "Would you stop making that face?"

"Umm…w-what face?" Bloom stared back.

"That sad and lonely face, it doesn't suit you." He glared back. "It's ticking me off more than usual."

Oh, Im sorry!" She suddenly started smiling at him. "Is this better!"

"…no, you're still just as ugly as ever."

"Hey!" She giggled…giggled? She actually giggled at that?

"Tch, stop doing what I tell you to do!" He yelled. She stopped and stared back in horror.

"b-but you…"

"Don't listen to me!" He glared. "Just stop changing yourself to make everybody happy. There is no way you can ever make everybody happy, so stop it."

This outburst had thrown her back as she watched his unfaltering gaze bare into her. He couldn't stare too long, her refreshingly blue eyes reminded him of calm soothing water that bathed him in a clear mist, infuriating his temper at the effect a simple gaze had on his already irritated mind. She was speechless, but she allowed her usual perky smile to fall and lay in a thin line of no emotion. That enflamed his temper again.

"…just forget it." He sighed, falling back against the mattress. "Look, I will meet you in your dorm at dusk."

"Oh, you're going to visit me?" She perked up again.

"Not for a social call!" He sat up halfway. "Im going to tutor you so your grades don't slip. It would be such a drag to do this all alone."

"You'll…you'll tutor me!" She bounced on the bed again, this time surprising him with an embrace. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy! I will see in a couple hours then!" with that she ran from his room. Zero fell back, exhausted from the short visit.

"This is going to suck."

**So, what did you think?**

**I'm sorry if it sucks, like I said, I didn't originally intend for Bloom to be in this story in the first place. I have not read all of Vampire Knight, so I may have gotten a few things wrong; this is just my way of how it should go from after the epic fight at the Academy.**

**Please review! I like s'mores so flames will be used for marshmallows!**


End file.
